One Armed Aiko
by Nashira01
Summary: Aiko, Half human half Shinigami, has had a hard life. Her parents died when she was four and she went insane. When she was Seven William T. Spears brought her to the Shinigami Library and taught her new things. Now she's 13 and living a NEW life.
1. Background story

My names Aiko Itami. I'm not like other people. My father was a shinigami and my mother was human. But something wrong happened at birth that disabled me. I can't use my right arm for some reason. I can feel pain in it but I can't move it. Even doctors don't know why. But my parents died when I was 4 so I was alone in my home. I went insane. Anyone that came I either killed them or just scared them away. At that time I was 7. Then a shinigami named William T. Spears found me. He saw my unstable condition and brought me to the Shinigami Library. They gave me some drugs so that I would calm down.

"Stay here." William said. All I was able to do was stare at him. I couldn't remember how to speak English anymore. I could understand them but not speak.

About an hour later he came back.

"You can live." He said.

I stared blankly at a wall.

"Do you understand me." I didn't reply. He sighed and said to somebody, "This is no use. She can't understand us."

"Well then we teach her. She will eventually understand us."

"Fine." I heard footsteps walking away.

William walked in and sat in a chair. "Can you understand me?" I nodded. "Can you speak?" I shook my head. He scratched his head and sighed. "Try to say something… like… Hello."

I nodded." H-h-h…h-h-h-hee…. H-h-h-Hellll…h- hello."

"Good. Now try my name. William."

"W-w-wi. W-wi-wiiiii."

"William." He said trying to help."Take it slow"

"Wil-wil-wili. ."

"Now try to say your name. Do you remember it?" I nodded."Try to say it."

"A-ai-aiko."

"Easy?" I nodded.

"Wiiillllliam!" Somebody said, bursting through the door.

"What do you want Grell?" William said pushing up his glasses.

"I couldn't find you and… Who's this?" Grell asked looking at me.

"A-Aiko." I said.

"Aiko. " He repeated. Then looked over at William.

"What do you want Grell?" William asked.

"Oh, they need you in the Dispatch management."

William put his head in his hands and sighed.

"Tell them to just go without me for a little bit."

"Why? I could take care of her. What are you doing anyway?" Grell said.

"I'm teaching her how to talk-"

"What!" Grell said interrupting what William was about to say. "She looks like she should be able to talk! How old is she?"

"Seven, bu-"

"She should be able to speak! She said her name!"

"If you would let me finish." William said sternly with a cold edge to his voice.

"Sorry." Grell mumbled.

"Good. She's forgotten how to talk. I'm just helping her remember. So, do you still want to stay here and do it?"

Grell hesitated before answering."They want you in Dispatch Management."

William sighed. "Fine. I'll go." He looked over at me. "Aiko, I'm going to go for a little bit." He started to leave but I jumped up and grabbed him with my hand that worked.

"Wi-Willii-William." I choked out.

"Huh?" He turned around. "I have to go." He bent down and patted me on the head. "You understand that right?" I didn't reply but instead hugged him.

"Eh? Why is she only using one arm?" Grell asked.

"One of her arm's don't work" William quickly replied.

"Oh."

"Well I'm going to go now." William said peeling me off of him. And before he went out of the door he said, "And Aiko. You can just call me Will. For now." And then he left me with Grell.


	2. 10 years in future

10 Years in the future.

**(Aiko is now 17)**

"Aiko! It's your birthday! Wake up!"

"Urgh! Leave me alone Jade!"

"No! Get up! Do you _want _me to get Grell?"

I jumped up out of the bed. "Don't you even dare!"

"Why do you hate him?" Jade asked me.

"I don't hate him… It's just…" I felt my face getting red.

"Your blushing!" Jade squealed. "You like him!"

"No I DON'T!" I screeched, tackling her.

Right then the door opened.

"Aiko. Mada-" Started to say.

"Grell!" Jade yelled jumping up. "Aiko Li-"

Before she could finish I slapped my hand over her mouth.

"Keep your fat mouth up would you?" I whispered in her ear. "Do you need me to make our arms matching?"

"N-no!" She whispered back.

"Good." I whispered letting her go.

Grell stood there puzzled. I shrugged and motioned him to continue what he was going to say.

"Um. Madam Red wishes to see you… Something about your birthday."

"You call her Madam Red? Why? Why do you not call her by her real name?" I asked.

"Um…" He looked down thinking. My eyes narrowed and I walked up to him. Tilting his head up I looked into his eyes. They were so green. Letting my arm fall back to my side I went to my bed and sat down.

"What does she want?" I asked.

"She didn't tell me anything."

I sighed and turned around. "Fine." I started to unbutton my nightgown. "Tell her that I'll be there in a little bit."

"Yes." He said then left. When I heard the door click closed I let out a big breath that I had been holding.

"Why are you always like that around Grell? I would like to know that!" Jade asked.

"Sorry" I said smiling at her." But I can't say that."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"What? I've already told you that I don't want to anywhere for my birthday!"

"Well you have to want to go somewhere!" Madam Red insisted.

"I DON'T want to go anywhere."

"How about a circus?" She said as I turned to leave. I stopped in my tracks and turned around.

"A what?"

"Circus." She repeated slowly. I stood there and ran that word over in my head.

"Cir-qus." I said. "What is this Cirqus?"

"Its Circus and it's a show." She explained for me. "Do you want to go?"

"Fine. When is it?"

"Tonight if I'm right."

"Fine." I said sighing. "I'll go. But I want to go alone!"

"Its your birthday. So I'll let you… Just this once!"

I turned and left.

"What did she say?" Jade asked as I came out of the door.

"I'm going to a circus." I said looking at her. "Tonight and alone. Hmph. Suits me."

**AN:  
>Okay so just so you guys know I skipped about 10 years because I wanted to get it closer to the time where Ceil's parents died in the fire. You will get what I'm going at later…. I'd say in chapter 2.<strong>


	3. The Question

"So this is a circus." I thought. "it's huge."

Everybody was cramped into one big tent. I thought that it would have been bigger but it was fairly small. At least the stage was.

Once I got a seat near the front the lights went out. A spot light went on and trained at somebody in the middle of the stage.

"Ladies and gentleman. Boys and girls of all ages! Welcome to Noah's Ark Circus. My name's Joker." Right then he pulled out some Balls and started to juggle. "Now if you'll look here… Whoops!" Right then he had dropped them all on his head and I couldn't help but burst out laughing. "Ahem. The whole Circus is jostling to give you a fun show."

Then this man that was bald came out with torches.

"Here we go! With one shot from the Fire eating man… the show of the century begins!"

As joker walked off of the stage I saw his eyes meet mine. Until he was out of sight I was staring at him. The crowd gasped and when I looked up I had missed it. Next thing I knew Joker had came out again.

"Next is our gasp inducing Flying blanco!" I looked up and saw to small kids doing acrobatics. Looking back down because I could tell that somebody was staring at me. It was Joker. Once our eyes met he started to mouth a message to me. "Meet me outside after the show."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I waited outside of the tent for Joker.

"So ye waited." I heard him say.

"Huh? Oh yeah. What did you want." I asked.

"I see that something is wrong with that arm of yours." He said pointing to my right arm.

"Y-yeah." I started to blush. I didn't really know him but I sorta liked him…

"we can fix that."

"What! You can!"

"Yes. Don't you see my arm?" He lifted up his left arm and I saw that it was a prosthetic arm that looked like a skeleton hand.

"Y-yes."

"Well then. You can have an arm like mine that works.." HE looked around before continuing." But at a price."

"And what is that?"

"To join our circus."


End file.
